Drache
Malefiz verwandelt sich in mehreren Kingdom Hearts-Spielen in ihre Drachenform. Dies tut sie meistens, da sie in ihrer normalen Form verloren hat und in der Drachengestalt um einiges stärker ist. Aussehen Der Drache ist schwarz mit leuchtenden gelben Augen. Er hat relativ kurze Flügel, kann jedoch trotzdem, wie sich in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep zeigt, hoch fliegen. Er hat vier lange Zacken an seinem Rücken. Im Nackenbereich, oberhalb der Schnauze ist noch einmal eine Art ziemlich kleiner Flügel angebracht. Die Spitze seines Schweifes ist gezackt. Strategie ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Wenn Aqua gegen den Malefiz -Drachen Kämpft, hat sie Prinz Phillip an ihrer Seite, genauso wie den D-Link, die Multifokuskommandos und die Kommandostile. Man sollte wissen, dass Aqua physisch nicht besonders stark ist, weswegen ihr eher zu Magie greifen solltet. Zudem sollte man auch wissen, dass der Kopf des Drachen der einzige Schwachpunkt ist, den man finden kann und dass es nur den Bereich angreift, welcher sich direkt vor seinen Augen befindet. Dies sollte der Spieler zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. So lange ihr die hit-and-run Strategie nutzt, fügt der Drache euch nur minimalen Schaden zu. Beim beginn des Kampfes, sollte sich der Spieler gleich auf die Seite des Drachen begenen und mit Donner, Eis und Feuer bombardieren. Dies aktiviert vielleicht einen Kommandostil, doch Aqua braucht diesen Vorteil nicht wirklich. Der Drache könnte biting-Kombos einsetzen, doch kann diese durch abrollen umgangen werden. Man muss immer in ihrer Nähe bleiben und wenn der Drache sich auf ihre hinterbeine stellt, gleich einpaar Meter Abstand nehmen. Man darfst auf keinen fall von ihrem feuer erwischt werden. Wenn der Prinz den Spieler ruft, sollte man sich direkt hinter ihm stellen, da er einen vor dem Feuer des Drachen mit seinem Schild schützt und es folgt eine Aktion mit der man beim drücken von Viereck und X dem Drachen schaden zufügt. Nach einiger weile, fliegt der Drache immer um den Spieler herum. Ab diesem Punkt ist der Kampf recht einfach. Man muss einfach nur in der nähe des Prinzen bleiben und die darauf folgende Aktionen mit ihm befolgen. Dabei landet man nämlich auf dem Rücken des Drachen, wo man diesen gefahrlos angreifen kann. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Ehe der Kampf beginnt, solltet ihr Goofy gegen das Beast austauschen und eure slots mit Megaelixier, Ether und Mega-Points füllen. Haltet Aerora und Vita in eurem Magie-Bereich und die Abilitys Strike Raid und Ars Arcanum wären auch von Vorteil. Betretet das dunkle Loch, welches Malefiz zurückgelassen hat und vergesst nicht zu heilen. Daraufhin beginnt der Kampf gegen Malefiz in ihrer Drachenform. Der Spieler sollte damit beginnen, ihrem Feueratem auszuweichen, indem er Springt. Donald sollte ebenfalls im Team sein, um euch rechtzeitig zu heilen und das Beast für die starke Offensive. Greift mit Sora s stärkster Magie an und haltet eure Heilitems bereit für den Fall, dass Donald nicht schnell genug reagiert. Zudem braucht ihr eure MP für andere dinge. Bombardiert sie mit eurer Magie und es ist schnell vorbei. Wenn Sora keine MP mehr hat, greift den Kopf des Drachen's mit eurem Schlüsselschwert an. Wenn das Beast erledigt wird, heilt ihn nicht. Wenn Donald erledigt wird, dann macht es euch zur wichtigsten Aufgabe, diesen wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Schließlich ist er euer Heiler. Sora hat außerdem die Option, Tinker Bell zu beschwören, welche eure HP regelmäßig heilt. Dies kann eine große Hilfe sein, da Tinker Bell Sora wieder zum Leben erweckt, wenn dieser sterben sollte. Alternativ, kannst du auf die Rückseite von den Beinen des Drachens springen oder gleiten und auf dessen Rücken klettern. Rennt zur Basis seines Nackens und nutzt Strike Raid, wenn der Kopf runter geht. Nutzt ab diesem Punkt mehrere Combos. Wenn ihr runterfallt, versucht es noch mal oder greift mit Ars Arcanum den Kopf an, bis der Kampf beendet wird. Du könntest auch die großen Wurzeln zu deinem Vorteil nutzen, indem du zur östlichen Ecke des Raumes rennst. Springt auf die Wurzeln und rennt zum höchsten Punkt. Malefiz kann euch da oben nicht angreifen, es sei denn, sie spuckt Feuer. Benutzt ununterbrochen Magie oder beschwört Genie. Das ist ein langsamer, aber effektiver Weg und hält euch vor allem sicher, während das Beast, Donald und Genie sich mich dem Drachen prügeln. Du könntest dich auch dazu entscheiden, Donald und Goofy im Team zu behalten. Dazu rüstest du dich noch mit Ars Arcanum aus und Second Wind für Donald und Goofy. Gebt Goofy zudem noch MP Gift. Sobald der Kampf beginnt, beschwört ihr Tinker Bell, welche euch wie Donald heilen wird. Greift den Kopf des Drachen mit Ars Arcanum an, bis ihr keine MP mehr habt. Sobald sie Feuer speit, rennt ihr außer Reichweite und benutzt Feuer gegen sie. Macht euch keine Sorgen um Eure MP, da Goofy euch damit versorgen wird. Wenn Donald ausgeschaltet wird, sollte dieser augenblicklich geheilt werden. Sobald Malefiz Feuerkugeln auf euch schießt, schlagt ihr sie mit dem Schlüsselschwert weg. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain auf Memories, kämpft Sora wieder gegen Malefiz in ihrer Drachenform. Sie kämpft ähnlich wie in Kingdom Hearts, nur sind die Zeiten zwischen ihren Angriffen länger. Wenn Sora gegen sie kämpft, erzeugen Gimmick Karten eine kleine Brücke aus Steinen, welche es Sora ermöglichen, ihren Kopf leichter zu erreichen, der ihr einziger Schwachpunkt ist. Dies schützt Sora zudem vor ihren Stampf-Attacken. Doch jeder Stampfer zerstört jedes Mal ein Stück der kleinen Steinbrücke. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, wird die Steinbrücke mit einer sich bewegenden Plattform ersetzt. Sora kann sich mit dieser Plattform auf den Kopf von Malefiz zu bewegen, außerdem schützt diese Plattform ihn vor dem Flammenangriff des Drachen. Wenn es Sora gelingt, Malefiz's Gestampfe zu unterbinden, kann man weiter diese Plattform für den Kampf benutzen. Doch solche Tricks funktionieren nicht immer. Das Spezialmanöver Schallschock erweist sich in diesem Kampf als weniger nützlich und man sollte auf die Angriffskombination Schwertfallserie zurückgreifen bzw. den Omnischlag anwenden, was bei ihr am meisten die HP verringert. Als hilfreich erweist sich auch der Einsatz der Feura-, Blitzra- und der Eisga-Magie. Mit Hilfe der Naseweis-Karte kann sich Sora während einer Kampfpause mit Feen-Funken etwas heilen, oder er wendet Vitra-Magie an. In Reverse/Rebirth kämpft Riku ebenfalls gegen sie. Dabei handelt es sich im Grunde um den gleichen Kampf, nur hat man es mit Riku etwas leichter, weil es sein aller erster Kampf ist. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Trivia * Wie sich im Kampf gegen Aqua und Prinz Phillip zeigt, ist Malefiz als Drache - trotz der relativ kurzen Flügel - in der Lage, hoch in der Luft zu fliegen. In den anderen Spielen der Kingdom Hearts-Serie benutzt sie diese Fähigkeit nicht mehr. Weblinks